Two Duos, a Heero, and an Ice-Cream Sundae
by Casshirek
Summary: Chibis meet ice-cream. Nuff said. c.c; Last of my chibi fics for a while, I think. o.o


Title: Two Duos, a Heero, and a Sundae Ice-Cream  
  
Author: Casshirek  
  
Summary: The title says it all. You know this is going to fluff. o.o Chibis and ice-cream. *pause* o.o This one is dedicated to the first person who put me in their favourite author/favourite story list, whoever you are.  
  
* * *  
  
Monstrous wouldn't have been the word most would use it to describe the ice- cream sundae. There was no real word in the human language to describe such a monstrosity. Three enormous scoops of chocolate ice-cream lounged alluringly within a translucent glass bowl. Brownies, chocolate chips, and little bits of cookie that would no doubt cause the tooth aches of the millenium peeped coyly from within the ice-cream. And over all of this, a more than generous helping of chocolate sauce peppered with almond flakes. Three identical cherries, glistening as brightly as rubies, topped the ice- cream. Humans might not have had the words for the sundae. Chibis, on the other hand, most certainly did  
  
"Squeak!"  
  
"Squeaksqueak!"  
  
"Hn." A jab in the ribs with an elbow summoned an awed albeit reluctant - ".. squeak."  
  
That summed it up beautifully.  
  
The two chibi-Duos, respledent in their matching mountain-climbing uniforms, began palming industriously at their wide violet eyes. Incredulity drove them to an exchange of incomprehensible squeaks, nauseatingly cute sounds that managed somehow to grate on the nerves of the chibi-Heero that had joined them. Far less annoying though attractive just the same, the chibi glowered briefly at his companions and marched into what had escalated into a shouting match. Blue eyes were cold.  
  
"Sque." Chibi-Heero observed. Tiny pancake-hands shot outwards and curled around twin braids of golden-brown hair. He yanked. Hard.  
  
"*SQUEAK!*" They screeched simultaneously. Chibi-Heero did not *quite* beam, as that would have been uncharacteristic of the angel-winged manifestation of kawainess, but one can be certain that were he the type, he would have been grinning from ear to microscopic ear.  
  
Maintaining a tight grip on the dimunitive braids, Chibi-Heero began dragging them towards the enormous sundae, the chocolate paradise that had just begun to melt luxuriously within a warm patch of sunlight. Weather conditions were perfect. Chibi-Heero was not about to let the twin idiots ruin his fun.  
  
"Squeak." He declared, pointing sharply at the ice-cream, oblivious to the howl of agony that brisk movement elicited. "Squeaksqueaksqueak." Pause. "Squeak?"  
  
"Squeak." One Chibi-Duo declared reluctantly.  
  
"Squeaksqueak."  
  
Chibi-Heero released both with a dismissive wave and proceded to clamber up atop one corner of the ice-cream sundae. He pulled a delicate dessert spoon from the vicinity of his jacket and proceded to scoop tiny mouthfuls into a marginally larger mouth. Elsewhere, the Chibi-Duos were attacking the ice- cream on the opposite side of the sundae. Having progressed from an earnest climb up one of the ice-cream scoops to claim the cherry treasure atop, they were currently engaged in the art of making ice-cream men. Neither were anatomically correct by snowman standards, but they were being made by chibis so this is excusable. However, due to the disporportionately large head, the ice-cream men failed to remain upright for prolonged amounts of time.  
  
"Sque." Chibi-Heero dodged a ball of icy chocolate with deceptive ease. He stared contemplatively at his spoon and discarded it in favour of simply scooping handfuls of ice-cream into his mouth. His bliss was not long- lived.  
  
"Squeaksqueak?"  
  
"Squeak."  
  
"Squeaksqueaksqueak?"  
  
And there was silence, the disconcerting silence that preludes Bad Things (tm), save for the odd burbling sound that echoed at irregular intervals. From time to time too, a pair of braids, looking rather like water snakes, flickered into view from inside the ice-cream, solid and melted. Chibi- Heero canted a look up at his surroundings, a nagging sense of concern having descended over him.  
  
He had no time to react.  
  
*splooatterashCHOMP*  
  
And that is the sound that a Chibi-Heero makes when impacting with chocolate ice-cream.  
  
~Fin 


End file.
